


Catwalk Burglary

by AlmightyPuddingLord



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Author can't tag correctly, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kinda, Language of the strong kind, Luffy is an idiot, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating may go up, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The (kinda) Pretty Woman AU nobody asked for, kinda OOC because of reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyPuddingLord/pseuds/AlmightyPuddingLord
Summary: She'd never once dreamed of 'love' or any sort of romance for herself, she had always thought it far too trivial and useless. It seemed an obstacle more than anything, something that would only stand in the way of her reaching her goals.But hey, who ever said life's fair? It's not like she ever planed on falling for him in the first place.





	1. Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for a friend, you know who you are, you cheeky cheeky chicken.  
> Bear with me, if they seem a little OOC to you it's because ONE I've never written a one piece fic and TWO I've never writen a Luffy/Nami piece either, but I hope you enjoy regardless!  
> PS. Everyone is over the age of 20 in this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor party and a fateful encounter

A chef a hermit, a writer, and a dumbass walk into a bar. Except this isn't the beginning of an unfunny joke, and it's not a bar they're walking into. It's a strip club. 

Rubbing the nape of his neck with the back of a sweaty palm, a man with a comically large nose sporting a dark perm muttered half to himself and half to his friends eagerly pushing him inside the badly lit building, "Man...I don't know how I let you talk me into this- Sanji, I told you I didn't even want a-" 

"Quit your whining Usopp," The sharply dressed blond directed at his friend, and with a wave of his hand to the bouncer he continued: "starting tomorrow you're gonna be tied down to the woman of your dreams forever, so for tonight you're gonna live like the rest of us single people down here and let a young woman of loose morals give you the last good show you're probably ever gonna get." 

Following shortly behind, a sharp eyed man with unusually coloured hair narrowed his eyes and looked at the blonde with an uncaring yet slightly bemused expression;  
"From the looks of it you must come to this place a lot, you perverted cook." 

Shooting him a warning glance and a frown that seemed to momentarily suppress his urge to kick him in the jaw, Sanji turned back to the entrance and vaguely gestured with his hand for the rest to follow while muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'nothing you can prove stupid moss-man' although they couldn't hear it clearly. 

"Hey Zoro," the shortest of the men, having kept quiet for most of their journey, finally spoke in a confused tone. "What's a stripper?" 

The two men ignored their friends juvenile ignorance and returned to their previous bickering as they pushed their way into the crowded bar located near the entrance. The shorter man with unruly hair shrugged after a few seconds lost in thought, then followed the other with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

Flushing slightly- though more embarrassed with his friends behaviour than the realisation of what he was about to do- and with one last grimace directed at the contents of the establishment, Usopp begrudgingly followed the rest of the group and stepped into the place known simply as...'The Pirate's Booty' 

\----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't an eventful night for her, but then again nights like these rarely ever are. 

The same repetitive 'music' the girls danced along to while grinding on drunk patrons, the same horrid potpourri of the thousand or so different colognes, perfumes, and body odour that permeated the air of the club, and the increasing number of cash cows that gathered here to forget about their sad single lives by throwing crumbled up single-digit dollars at stripers. 

Yeah, it was more or less the same as any other Saturday. 

Nami was in the small backstage dressing room that was connected to the main stage by a short "runway" covered in body glitter. She sat against a mirror facing the curtain that led to her area of the stage, slouching with her elbows resting against the bare skin of her knees. 

It's not that they didn't pay her enough, no, the owner was more than happy to pay her for being the 'number one' customers came to see. But it was always at the end of the week that something wore her patience out, something about the constant noise and the other girls whining about how popular she was compared to them. Although, that last thought made her smirk. Of course they'd be jealous of her, not that she hated them or anything but she came here for one thing only: doing her work and getting payed.

She straightened her back and with a loud groan stretched her arms behind her head. She stood, her legs parallel to those of the abandoned chair behind her. Without her heart skipping a beat she narrowed her eyes and her smile widened in the false euphoric facade she played for the customers. Recognising it was almost her cue to enter the stage, she took one small step with a sway of her hips, approaching the dark curtains. 

As the last drowned out notes of what must have been the third time they've played "Cherry Pie" this night faded, and the cheers and whistles slowed down, she heard the loud announcement over the few silent seconds before her performance began.

"...gentleman! Put your hands together for..."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Luffy had no idea what to do with himself, well, more specifically he had no idea what to do with his hands or eyes. The room was dim, but not dark enough to completely obscure the inside, plus the lights on what looked like a stage were not really preventing anyone from seeing anything. 

Ussop sat fidgeting next to him, the uncomfortable chairs left nowhere for him to rest his arms so he could only cross them across his chest and there was not much legroom between his sitting space and the elevated stage in front of him. He thought he saw poles mounted on the floor of the stage but that couldn't be right, this wasn't a fire station and it looked nothing like...

"Actually, what other places have poles besides...?" He wondered to himself out loud, Usopp just shot him a pitiful glance and turned his attention to the clear glass cup in his hands. 

"Here." Startling Luffy out of his daydream, Zoro handed the shorter man a cup resembling the one the nervous writer was currently having a starring contest with. "I managed to order...something while Casanova was busy flirting with the bartender, watch them I think she might just slap him." With a thin smile he gestured to the blond leaning against the bar by the entrance. Luffy turned his head after taking the cup with one hand. Cigarette hanging lazily out of his grinning mouth, Sanji seemed to be attempting to start a conversation with a less-than-interested-looking woman with sleek raven hair. 

"From what I heard he's a regular." Zoro took a seat on the chair to Luffy's right, taking a small sip from his drink. Frowning in disgust at the taste, he set it aside while sticking his tongue out in disapproval. "And apparently they have nothing but shit alcohol." 

Luffy's attention was snapped back to the stage as the current soundtrack faded out and another song began to play. An announcement over the microphone mentioned something about peaches? And a wave of loud cheering resonated inside the walls of the building. 

A pale spotlight illuminated the curtains at the end of the stage, the cheers slowed down and curved into whistles as a pale figure emerged from the darkness. 

"Whoa..."

A tall, scantily-clad, fair woman sporting a single indistinguishable tattoo on her left shoulder strutted down the stage, light on her heels. Swaying, one leg in front of the other barely touching, she reached her arm out to the pole at the end of the stage, fingertips lightly hovering over the surface of the metal. 

With all the grace of a feather in a gust of wind, she leapt around the pole, entangling her legs on its surface. With her every movement, her long orange hair flowed and clung to her shoulders and swayed around her hips. Reaching a hand up to grasp the pole, she brought her feet to the ground, lowering herself in a lewd manner. The customers crowded around the edge of the stage, tossing tips at her feet as if they were offering flowers to a worshiped statue of an angel. Her brown eyes never left their gaze, forcing everyone to follow her movements without even a second of breaking concentration. Her face a mask of feigned enjoyment and lust. Then her eyes meet his.

At that moment, Luffy felt a slight tug inside his chest, a strange small feeling he seldom ever felt. Not necessarily warm, but a strong enough feeling that he noticed the way the corners of his lips tugged at the sides of his face, prompting him to smile. Was this...?

He hasn't noticed until the mesmerising woman had turned her back to him, but Luffy had clenched his fists into his trousers, and his dry throat told him that his mouth had been open since she came out on stage. Sparing a glance at his friends, he saw Usopp's face twisting in a complex struggle to look away or keep his gaze toward the stage, and Zoro wore the same bored expression he would have if they had been watching paint dry. At the bar, Sanji had put his attempted conversion with the bartender on hold, turning to face the main stage. 

All eyes were on her at that moment, everyone that could see her felt the same standstill of time as their breath got caught in their throats, or so it seemed. 

"Don't fucking touch me!"  
At the other end of the club, from a remote 'private' corner came the scream of one of the girls that were on stage moments before. Everyone broke their eye contact with the main stage and turned in the direction of the voice. 

The scene in front of them-a girl with pulled back curled hair was struggling in the grasp of what seemed like a client that was sober enough to grab the girl with force but drunk enough to ignore the rules of the established. Standing from his chair in anger reflexively, Luffy was prepared to rush the drunkard, but a tap on his right shoulder brought his attention back to the stage. 

While everyone was turned away, the orange haired woman had dislodged the metal pole from its place on the stage floor and was strutting her way to the other side of the room. He watched her, as her expression hardened with her eyebrows slanting into a deep frown, and she reeled back with the pole gasped between her hands. 

"Hey, scumbag!" 

It would not be an exaggeration to say that at that moment, all jaws belonging to customers across the club dropped to the floor. The woman, in one swing of her pole, collided with the face of the drunken man and send him rolling into the opposite wall of the room. 

"You can watch all you want but keep your disgusting paws to your damed self! Hands off the girls at all times, you got that?!" Her voice commanded attention, and thought no one had noticed that the music had stopped, it reverberated around the building. 

Luffy could not really feel the way his face must have looked at that moment, but he imagined that he must have been wearing the largest grin for Zoro to be giving him such an odd look. But he couldn't contain himself, the brimming excitement he felt earlier in his lungs was overflowing, he wanted nothing more than to fight someone right now! ...And why? 

The drunken man cursed at the orange haired woman, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor and raising himself up with one hand holding his probably broken jaw. She merely looked down at him with the slightest distain, as if he were no more than a cockroach. 

In all truth, Luffy didn't really care at that moment if the drunk was preparing to fight back, with a crack of his knuckles he advanced toward him. The woman noticed him, raising an eyebrow toward him, but quickly dismissed him when the drunk lunged forward. He never reached her before Luffy's fist meet his face with full force.

Ah, so that's what the feeling was. 

The man was sent flying and collapsed in a heap of libs, he probably wouldn't get up for a while. The woman almost sighed, but in a moment noticed that this was far from over. Other customers, most likely friends of the drunk began advancing toward them. Well, if it's a fight they were looking for...

Luffy's grin widened as far as his face would allow, his eyes burned and itched with the anticipation of fighting. He felt his friends moving to stand behind him, preparing themselves to back him up. 

The whole building seemed to shake with tension, awaiting the moment the standoff would break. Luffy looked at her one more time and in her eyes saw that same burning desire to fight he felt within him. As well as the feeling of a familiar tug inside his chest...

This feeling, that drew him so to that fierce woman, was it...admiration?


	2. Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is always aggravated, and someone is always out late before their wedding day. But everyone will always regret everything that happens after 2 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooo  
> Guess who finally got off their lazy ass and wrote another chapter? This one right here!   
> Will i ever finish anything i start thinking that I will? I don't know, we'll find out together!

An emergency room, well, it wasn't exclusively used for what one would call a 'real' emergency. More like an examination room. White walls and even whiter bedsheets adorned the crowded room, there were a few charts and graphs of various human anatomical information, thought whatever purpose they served was unclear since no one ever bothered to read them. 

Luffy had always thought they were funny to look at, the weird drawings of people with bulging eyes and red and blue stripes all around their body. But that's not really what held his attention at the moment. He sat on a wheeled stool, rolling a short distance back and forth, he would have replaced that activity for bouncing his left leg up and down but he didn't want to seem that restless. To his right were a silent Sanji and a Zoro who looked as if he might just doze off from standing up too long without doing anything. On the bed behind them was Ussop, half-sitting half-laying down against a flat looking pillow. His right eye looked swollen, like a plum...and there was a sizeable dark spot appearing around it. His nose had stopped bleeding, and out of everyone in the room he looked the most badly damaged, but Luffy couldn't remember when he had joined in, much less when he got punched in the face. And his suit was ruined too. 

On the other side of the exam room, closest to Ussop, stood two men, one significantly taller than the other. The shorter man, one with neatly trimmed brown hair and a feign relaxed expression that seemed to indicate amusement more than seriousness, wore a wrinkled white lab coat whose unfortunate length reached the heels of his shoes. The taller of the two, sharp cheekbones and black hair sticking out in all directions, sported a pair of faded green scrubs and looked as if everything about the current situation annoyed him. He was leaning in to examine Ussop's injured face, but with his narrow eyes looked to be glaring at him. With a sigh and moving away from the bed, he relaxed his shoulders and straightened his back to look at the others in the room. 

 

"This is the eight time this month I've had the displeasure of having you in this clinic because of some stupid fight you probably started over something even more stupid...not to mention, it's three in the morning. What the hell Luffy?" Though the man was frowning, the one being addressed couldn't help but grin when he spun his stool to face the two. 

 

"Come on, 'nurse' Law, I didn't actually start it...this time. For real! Plus, it's his fault for getting punched in the face!" Ussop grimaced with his only open eye, but said nothing in return but a barely audible mumble of 'he started it'.

Law, the taller doctor placed his hands on his hips as a sign of his ever diminishing patience, the shorter man next to him tried to hold in a chuckle by masking it as a cough but ultimately failed to conceal his amusement at the nickname. Law brought his left hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as if by the act he could teleport himself away from the nonsense that seemed to linger inside the examination room. 

"For the last time, I'm a surgeon. Not a nurse. Stop laughing, Chopper. And thought I won't ask you to reflect on the fact that you're making Ussop spend the day before his wedding in a hospital, because I'm sure you lot could care less just by looking at your bored expressions; I would like to inquire about the current elephant in the room," extending his arm towards the right side of the room in a gesture that made Luffy look in the pointed direction searching for what he thought would be a literal elephant, he concluded: "why is there a stripper in my examination room?"

Despite him hearing Law's question, Luffy's face remained still in a sort of dumbfounded expression as if he could not comprehend why the question would ever be asked in the first place. He glanced from the clear annoyance on Law's face to the still figure of the orange-haired woman who until now had gone unnoticed and silently sitting on a chair placed on the opposite end of the room. 

With a heavy sigh and untangling her long crossed legs, the woman stood and slowly paced toward the only occupied bed in the room. Thought she was wearing a heavy faded green trench coat, the garment threatened to slide off her fair shoulders since it was not zipped up all the way and made it apparent that the clothing underneath was not exactly proper attire for a public place such as a hospital. The clicking of her heels stopped, and soon she was hovering over the sitting Luffy but her tired gaze was set on the surgeon

 

"I can explain that, doc. You see, a fight sort of broke out at our...establishment. And your friends here, well, decided to join in the fun. So this and that happened, and the gentleman lying on the bed somehow ended up in a scuffle between another two drunk customers. And the rest is..." Luffy realised he hadn't actually properly heard her speak until now, and as his eyes followed the moments of her smiling lips he realised that there was something hollow in her words. A strange, artificial gleeful emotion that only made him more curious, who really was this woman?   
"...and the owner sent me along to make sure nothing serious actually happened. Mostly because he doesn't wanna get, y'know, sued. I trust there'll be no problems?" She smiled sweetly, not like honey but more like a cheap imitation. A syrup that left a bittersweet taste from its forced attempt at sincerity, she didn't seem to believe her own words. Her aggravation was on full display underneath her harmless facade. 

The injured Ussop on the bed seemed to be unnerved from the atmosphere in the room, a heavy situation he wanted nothing to do with and would much rather it end quickly. Next to bed, the two men leaning on the white wall felt the electric tension that lingered in the air, and while Sanji watched with an intense gaze and anticipated the woman's next move, Zoro kept his eyes shut in an attempt to feign boredom. The shorter doctor, Chopper, was quiet yet restless expecting anything to happen. While Law, remained uncaring and calculating while narrowing his eyes even further, looked the stranger up and down and muttered a single dismissive phrase.   
"You can go." 

With this, the woman turned on her heels and without another word almost mockingly sashayed out the room.   
Luffy followed her exit with his eyes, and as soon as she was out of sight he realised: he never learned her name! How was he supposed to satisfy the feeling of curiosity that bubbled in his chest? How would he know what that strange lukewarm emotion in his lungs is? He had to chase after this woman, he thought. Almost startling himself out of his seat, he rushed out of the white room to follow her. 

The rest of the men in the room, while a bit concerned, ignored their friend's sudden outburst and dismissed it as another one of the impulsive "feelings" he was prone to follow without thinking. Returning his attention back to the matter at hand, coughing and adjusting his tie, Chopper turned to face Ussop and offered a lopsided smile.   
"Well, you're okay apart from maybe putting some ointment on your eye, you're free to go home if you want. Though I'm not sure Kaya will be too happy to see your face like that." The nervous Ussop simply grimaced and ran his hand through his tangled hair, unsure what to do. The rest of them gave no answer.

 

Whether to break the silence or change the topic, Law spoke again in monotone, thought his eyes gave away the underlaying seriousness in his words.   
"So, you guys...should probably not hang around that place after this." One eyebrow raised in indignation from Sanji and one curious open eye from Zoro were directed at the surgeon as if to say 'you don't even know where we were' but Law let out a tired sigh and continued while pointing at his shoulder. "That girl had a tattoo, you idiots might have been too busy ogling to notice, but that design only means trouble. The bastard who that mark belongs to, Arlong, has a reputation for not treating people who disrupt his business too kindly." 

\---------------------------

This was just not her day, one annoying thing after the other. It was bad enough that she was 'appointed' the task of following those walking posible lawsuits to the hospital, but she knew that as soon as she got back she would be greeted with the angry stares of a dozen or so girls who wanted nothing more than for her to be fired. But they all knew that even if she wanted to quit that would never happen. 

But apart from that she'd beaten her initial boredom from meeting that strange group of people, not entertaining enough to hold her interest but at least it was something. She remembered the guy with the perm sitting uncomfortable at the edge of the stage, from what she heard this was supposed to be some sort of bachelor party for him, thought it seemed he was not im agreement with his 'party'. There was also a blond guy in their group, she remembered him watching from the bar, Robin thought he was creepy but to her it was the same with every other customer. The other one with the weird green hair she found odd, unlike the rest of them he looked to be more interested in what was at the bottom of his cup than any of the girls including herself...he was also missing an eye. 

"What a bunch of weirdos." 

Nami twirled a wild strand of her long hair between two fingers as she walked, nothing to do between these white walls but think. Wait, wasn't there another one with them? 

The one that caught her attention when punches started flying, the one with unruly black hair and a curved scar under his left eye. She noticed him during her performance, but didn't really look at him until she saw his fist connecting with that drunkard's face. There was a strange moment when their eyes met, Nami felt an unfamiliar pulling sensation in her chest when she saw a desire to fight in the depths of his eyes, it could have been called excitement but she had no real recollection of the last time she'd felt like that and couldn't be sure.   
There was something about him, she didn't even know his name but something drew her to think about that man. She was in the midst of wondering just who he was when a loud voice made her turn back, breaking her concentration. 

"Hey, you! Wait!" 

The short figure of a man was running towards her, an unreadable wide grin plastered on his face.   
"Speak of the devil..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
